


орел зловеще расправит крылья

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	орел зловеще расправит крылья

Орел зловеще расправил крылья,   
Парит недвижно в бессильной выси.   
Он скоро рухнет тьмой осколков - 

И небо упадет на шеи,   
Распорет стеклами нам жилы,   
Напьется. Станет нашей кровью. 

Орел, ты видишь, расправил крылья;   
Навечно вплавлен в сетчатку глаза.   
Ты скоро рухнешь. Ты. Колосс.


End file.
